pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogaeen
Dogaeen is fought in all three of the Patapon games. He drops the song of charge in the first game and in the second game he drops the song of retreat instead Appearance Dogaeen (Do-gay-een, or Dough-gay-een) is a wooden giant with a large upper-body and arms. He is a more powerful version of Gaeen, and looks almost identical to Gaeen except for his blue markings (instead of red), and the larger protrusions on his head, back and arms. Missions Patapon *Awakening at Gaeen- Dogaeen is fought for the PonChaka song. Patapon 2 *Dogaeen, Lord Of Nature- Dogaeen is fought for the PonPata song. *Dogaeen Battle Egg- Dogaeen can be battled in the Patagate for special masks. Patapon 3 *Dogaeen the Steel Colossus- Dogaeen replaces the Archfiend of Purity and Gaeen in the Tower of Purity. He will enter beserk mode after being severely damaged. *(Multi) Craggy Monsters- Dogaeen is battled in this DLC quest. Attacks Sledge Slam Dogaeen rears back dramatically, holding his arms behind his body. After a pause, he slams them on the ground with titanic force, dealing moderate damage to any Patapons in range. The PonPata song will avoid this attack very easily, but the timing is a bit erratic, so you could get hit anyway. Repel Attack Dogaeen leans forward and cups his hands in front of him. He then walks toward your Patapons for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air. This attack does moderate damage and sends Patapons flying. The PonPata song will avoid this attack, but melee Patapons can get stuck between Dogaeen's hands and body when he first leans downward. If this happens, time your PonPata to end as Dogaeen advances; any trapped Patapons will get shoved in front of his hands in time to run for their lives. Laser-Eye Dogaeen will stand up straight, and his eyes will flash as an ominous whirring noise fills the air. After a moment, he will release a thin red laser beam from his mouth that sweeps across the screen. This attack does minor damage and ignites its victims, but deals Ice and Freeze damage in Patapon 3. The ChakaChaka song will minimize the damage, but DonDon (Patapon 2 and 3) avoids it completely. PonPata is not advised, as the laser reaches beyond the screen, over even the maximum retreat range of PonPata, however in Patapon 3, this can no longer reach the end range. Body Slam Dogaeen uses this attack only in Patapon 2. He crouches down, holding his arms beside his body, and looks at your Patapons with his tongue sticking out. He then jumps in to the air and slams the ground with his entire body. This attack will do major-fatal damage, even he can kill Hatapon with one of these powerful hits. PonPata is the only song that will save your Patapons from almost certain death. In Patapon 2 you can use Tatepon's Hero ability to completely nullify the damage of this attack, like all the others. Staggering this attack is risky, but if you pull it off, you will prevent a dangerous scenario. Berserk In Patapon 3, when Dogaeen´s health goes lower than half he goes into Rage, the player will know it when Dogaeen roars then retreat. In Rage the boss will attack without any preparation. Items from Dogaeen In Patapon, You can obtain Gaeen's horn as well as a fair chance of mithril. In Patapon 2, you can get special wood materials from Dogaeen and Gaeen. You can get Hinoki or other wood from it to create more Rarepons. You can also get a Cherry Tree. The wood is somehow good for Menyoki. In Patapon and Patapon 2, you also get rare weapons, such as Heaven equipment or the Dogaeen's Horn. In Patapon 3, Dogaeen only drops a single treasure chest. Trivia *In the original Patapon, Dogaeen was made from steel (Or at least its armor was). In Patapon 2, it is apparently made from wood. This appears to be due to the fact that certain boss types drop specific materials in the second game, while drops were mostly unfocused in Patapon. *A Hero Toripon in Hero Mode is usually completely safe when Dogaeen does his Body Slam attack. You should still retreat, however, as Dogaeen can easily hit the rest of your army, and at higher levels it can kill Hatapon with one single slam. *Gaeen's and Dogaeen's names are similar to Gaea the Goddess of Earth and are similar to their appearance. *Dogaeen's arms and head crest crack once you deal enough critcals to them, or in Patapon 3 if you use equipment with high attack bonuses against shell like the Crablessa set which Myamsar can use. *Their Laser Eye attack causes ignite in the first two games, but in Patapon 3 it causes freeze. *Like Gaeen, Dogaeen is resistant to criticals, but it is vulnerable to knockback and freeze. *Dogaeen and Gaeen sleep with their eyes open. *Dogaeen was supposedly created by a civilization that thrived in ancient times (possibly the Ah-Ooh Dynasty?). Gallery Dogaeen_2.jpg|Dogaeen Sleeping. Dogaeen.jpg|Dogaeen being attacked by a Hero Kibapon. Untitled_dogaeen.png|Dogaeen in Patagate Screen_shot_2011-03-22_at_8.06.46_PM.png|Dogaeen appearing on a Patapon 3 screensaver. Dogaeen.png|Dogaeen, staggered Category:Mechanical Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC